


My Cat Zhenya

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time Sid was convinced that Geno is just a human version of his dog. It turns out he's a lot more like a cat, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cat Zhenya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowandrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this. I can't even explain where it came from. Maybe a weird mix of Tumblr posts saying Jeffrey is Geno as a dog and that the highest form of love that cats can express is bringing you dead stuff, because they think you'll starve otherwise.  
> It's also more pre-slash than anything else. Can also be read as gen.

Having Geno over is what Sid imagines having a cat feels like. Geno is quiet and Sidney wouldn't even notice him most of the time, if it weren't for the fact that Geno is so tall. It's virtually impossible to miss a lanky, 6' 3" Russian sitting on his couch.

In the evening when Sid sits down to watch a movie, Geno will scoot up close and lean into Sid's side, his shoulder digging uncomfortably into Sid's upper arm. He will remain there until Sid complains and then he will make Sid lean into him instead. It's a routine that Sid is sure is pretty redundant, yet he never seriously asks Geno to quit.

When Geno is hungry he feeds himself, taking whatever he needs from Sidney's kitchen. Although sometimes he will ask Sid to cook for him. Cooking for two is hardly more work than cooking for one, so Sid does it gladly, while Geno keeps him company.

From looking at Geno Sid would always think of him rather as a dog than a cat. For the longest time he was convinced that, if Geno was an animal, he would be exactly like Jeffrey. Maybe with a little less drooling.

Sometimes Geno will bring food over for Sid, stating that he is worried Sid can't feed himself. Sid appreciates it, which is why he never informs Geno that he is more than able to sustain himself.

What finally convinces Sid that Geno is actually a cat, is Geno's hand that will casually land on his thigh or lower arm in the middle of the movie and stay there, gently kneading at the skin. It's something that Dixie used to do when Sid was over visiting. She'd mostly use his thighs to show her affection, but the idea is the same and it makes Sid feel settled and comfortable.

And this realization is what makes Sid say _'no'_ when, during the Pens  & Paws shoot, Geno suggests he should adopt a cat.

"No, I've already got one," Sid tells him, not thinking before he speaks.

"Sid have cat I not know about?" Geno asks. His tone is a mix of excited, surprised and disappointed.

"Oh... I..." Sid bites his lip. He has no idea how to get out of that one without making himself sound like an idiot.

"What is name?" Geno asks, scooting closer to Sid. If he didn't know Geno as well as he does, Sid could interpret it as a threatening move.

"My cat's name?" he asks and takes a deep breath to steady himself. He has to gather all his courage and drops his voice a little before he replies. "Zhenya." He only ever calls Geno that in his head, so it feels weird on his tongue. He's hoping dearly he pronounced it alright.

Geno just blinks at him. "Yes? Name of cat, I mean."

"His name's Zhenya," Sid says, not looking at Geno as he speaks. "He's big, dark brown and dorky. He likes to cuddle and bring me dead animals to eat because he thinks I'm a terrible hunter and that I'd starve without his help." His cheeks feel hot when he's done talking and he just keeps staring at the Pens logo in the center of the room.

"Is good cat, your Zhenya?" Geno asks and his voice sounds all strange in a way that Sid can't interpret.

"The best. To me he's even better than Dixie… but not as pretty as she was. He's missing the cute button nose… Ow!"

Sid finally does look up when Geno's elbow sharply collides with his ribs and makes him yelp. He's pretty sure that hit was harder than Geno meant it to be. It's a thing Jeffrey does as well and one of the primary reasons Sid thought they are so alike, that they both just thoroughly underestimate their own strength. Then again Geno might mean it exactly the way it feels. Dixie did the same thing, digging her claws deeply into Sid's arm when she was upset while looking for all the world like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"I have cute nose," Geno protests, but he looks pleased.


End file.
